Running Away
by The Writing Princess
Summary: Sam has feelings for Freddie but she doesn't know what to call her feelings... When she does make her move, she goes missing and Freddie sets out to find her... will he? find out! First story! DISCONTINUED :
1. Unsure Feelings

**I dont own iCarly!**

**I had [like] a really shoert dream-clip-type-thingy. It was Sam and Freddie in a in some kind of log cabin at [like] 1:30 am. She wakes him up by accident and he catches her trying to walk out. then they said this:**

**Freddie: There seems to be a pattern here, Sam. We kiss in Seattle; you take off. I find you in Idaho; we kiss, then you take off again. I find you here; we kiss, and now you wanna leave again!**

**Sam: Well, did it ever occur to you, Benson, that maybe I don't want to be found anymore?**

**Freddie: Sam Puckett, no matter how many times you try to run, I'll come find you. Carly needs you, Spencer, Your mom, Melanie, even Gibby! They all need you... and so do I.**

**Then they kissed.**

**Chapter one: Secret Unsure Feelings**

_Freddie's POV_

"Freddiebear! Sweetheart, wake up!" said my mom at 7:30 am on a Saturday.

"Mom, Can I have 10 more minutes?" I whinned.

"No, today is your drivers liscense testing! You'll do excellent!"

"Yeah, not if I fall asleep at the wheel," I mumbled. But my mom was long gone into the kitchen making me non fat bacon and eggs.

_Sam's POV_

I walked into Bushwell Plaza Lobby early Saturday morning. My mom told me to get out for the day.

"No delinquents in my lobby!" called Lewbert with his scratchy, weasel-like voice.

"Can it Lewb!" I demanded as I walked over to the elevator. I pressed "8" and wen to Carly's floor. As I walked to Carly's apartment, King Dorkface bumped my shoulder. "Watch it Benson!"

"Hush up, Puckett," he remarked.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"Like you care," I glared at him. He sighed and said, "Well, if you must know... I'm going to get tested for my driver's liscense."

"Well, i hope you fail, miserably!" I tried to sound sarcastically sincere.

I walked into Carly's apartment and she was on the couch. The only sound was coming from the despicable voice of the deadbeat who voices girly cow.

"Wuddup Shay?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing much. Hey, do you mind if I invite Freddie over?"

"Normally I would but, he's busy today."

"Why, what's he doing?"

"Trying to pass Driver's Ed."

"Oh!" she squealed, "He's getting his liscense?"

"Apparenly... Why are you so _excited_? You and me already got ours..."

"Yeah but, I'm happy for Freddie! You should be too!"

I smirked and twirled my golden curly-cue hair. _Oh God! _I thought,_ I'm doing it again! This time Carly'll catch me and ask me who it is! Who do I like! I can't tell her! I can't tell anyone about my crush on him! Carly knows this is what I do when I like someone! I'm not even sure about my feelings just yet!_

But sure enough Carly caught me... and sure enough she asked, "Alright Sam, who is he? Who are you crushin' on now..."

"I couldn't tell you, Carls... I don't even know if I really like him... Plus, i don't even know why I would even think about liking him... he's a total nub."

"Freddie." she guessed.

I hesitated, bit my lip, and took a deep breath. I sighed.

"Okay yes. It is Freddie. But how'd you know?"

"I could tell... trust me, Sam. I know you like the back of my hand. And why wouln't you like Freddie? He's a great guy!"

"Have I ever liked Freddie?"

"Most likely."

I gave her a death look and she shut up.

** PLEASE REVIEW! CONSRTUCTIVE CRITISISM AND/OR PRAISE ONLY PLZ! THNX!**


	2. Make a Move!

**I'd like to thank nisha80 and lexiee878 for story alerts, nisha80 for a review, nisha80 and purpleandham4 for a favorite story, nisha80 for an author alert, and finally nisha80 for a favorite author! Wow... nisha80... if u really like this, then I'll update now! I'm so glad my first story was this good!**

Once again, I DON'T OWN iCARLY! Thankyou.

**Chapter 2: Make a Move**

_Sam's POV_

"Como!" Freddie greeted... (I think) as he walked through Carly's door, without knocking.

"Fredger," I responded.

"Hey Freddie! So, did you get it?" squealed Carly.

"Get what?" Freddie asked.

"Your driver's license! Did you?"

"Oh, yeah... no big deal though,"

"No big deal? This is your driver's license, Freddie! Its a huge deal!"

"Oh, Carly, why are you so hyped up? You and Sam have your licenses already."

Yeah, it was true that Carly and I both had our license, but secretly, I felt happy for that nub. _Am I carzy? I have feelings for him but i don't know what feelings they are... maybe i could ask Calry later because she knows about this already._ I rambled off in my head.

"I gotta go. My mom wants to buy me a car. Later girls!"Freddie waved and left. I waited until he was out the door. I heard his apartment door close.

"Carly, this is hard for me to really open up but, the feeling is eating away at me," I admitted.

"What feeling, Sam? Carly asked, as if she had no idea.

"Remember yesterday when you found out about my crush of Freddie?" I asked.

"Yeah! I think this is great!"

"Well, I'm not even sure if It is a crush! What if its just me becoming his friend instead of enimies? I need help here Carls!" She paused, trying to process my situation. Then after what seemed to be 5 minutes, she concluded,

"I think you should make a move."

"What?"

_Freddie's POV_

Spencer suggested we go to Socko's cousin, Otto to buy a car. My mom, of course, refused and took me to Seattle Auto. We saw a Toyota Carolla, Ford Escape, a Honda Accord, and some other cars. But then, I saw the perfect car... well, truck... A Dodge Durrango. It was so cool.

"Mom, this is the best car ever!" I exclaimed.

"If my Freddieear is happy, I'm happy. Just be very careful okay? Wear your seatbelt."

"Mom..."

"Don't get distracted,"

"Mom..."

"No phone calls. But if you have to, put it on speaker."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I know already."

"Okay, I just want my Freddie to be safe."

"Thanks mom. I love you"

"Love you too, Freddie." And with that, i hopped into the car and drove home. As i pulled out of the loft, I swore I saw a tear trickle down my mom's cheeck.

My car was sweet! It had leather interior, that thing that you can put your phone calls on the radio while your driving, a 7-CD-changer, heated front and back seats, foldable back seats to expand the trucnk, and 8-person-seating! It was kind of cheap for a new car also. Oh, it was great! The first thing I did was put a picture of her, my crush, in my visor. That way I could look at her any time.

_Carly's POV_

"Sam, if you tell Freddie how you think you feel, things might get clearer for you. And if they don't, than that'll be the chance you take." I urged.

"But Carls, what if I end up mistaking a crush for a growing friendship? Then everything will be awkward between Freddie and I for ever... I don't wanna lose him as a friend too."

Sam had a point. If things did go wrong, she would permanently lose a normal friendship with him... but she obviously cared about him because she cared if she lost him. But the only way to stop her fear was for her to make a move and try it out...

"Sam, if you don't at least try, you'll always feel the feeling you have now and you'll never be able to properly move on. You'll always be wondering... 'What if I _had_ made a move on Freddie? How would my life be right now'?'"

"Why are you so smart?" She asked, sounding confused and frustrated.

"I just am!" I said, trying to sound sarcastically modest.

**Okay so, I'm not sure if this chapter is too short? But umm... I had two ways to take this, ONE: Carly had to try and get Sam to open up to her more about her fellings on Freddie, then tell her to make a move. or TWO: Sam was confused and went to Carly for help. I picked choice 2 because in my mind, it was more developed for a whole chapter to revolve around it... if its not good, tell me... But if you like it, that eould be nice to hear about too! REVIEWS ROCK! Thankyou!**


	3. The Kiss

**I'd like to thank nisha80 (again, thankyou) and kwh5953 for reviews and kwh5953 for a story alert! It really means alot!**

Once, again, I DON'T OWN iCARLY! Thankyou.

**Chapter 3: The Kiss**

_Sam's POV_

I'd been thinking about mine and Carly's talk the day before. I still wasn't sure if I was ready to make a move. I realized that if I didn't go out on a limb and put my feelnigs out there, I would always keep it in the back of my mind: every 'what if...?' and 'where whould we be now?' and 'how would my life be changed?' I might not be able to bare with that for the rest of my life...

"Maybe I should..." I said to myself, trying to figure it out. But my room at home wasn't the bast place to think. So, I decided to take a walk in the park... weird for me, being the Sam that I am... I grabbed the purple sweatshirt that Freddifur had gotten me for my birthday and headed out my door.

"Sam!" My mom caught me before I left, "Huh? what do you think?" she asked, showing off hre new bikini.

"Nice for the beach, but if you're planning on trying to hit on the guy at the prduce stand again, I'd vote against it... especially if you were thinking of wearing it there." With that said, I proceeded to walk through the door.

The park was a nice sight to clear someone's head. There were happy people, a nice breeze, and cute boy- I mean benches... yeah, cute benches. Anyway, while I was walking, a cute boy came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Dillan. And you are?" Before I could answer, he said, "Wait, I know what you are... smokin'"

"Back up Bub. Look... I'm not really looking for some trashy dude to hit on me. And if you keep it up, I'll break your arm!" I warned.

"Ooh... feisty... just the way i like it!" he smoothly said as a smirk spread acrooss his face.

"I'm walking away now. And if you dare follow me, I'll smack that pretty-boy smirk right off your dumb face!" I said trying to sound calm.

_Freddie's POV_

I was cruising in my Durrango. But then, I realized something. _I love her. I love my cursh! _Then I realized I had to make a move. But when was the right time? When I got back to Bushwell Plaza, I took the elevator up to my apartment. When I arrived in front of my apartment, Carly and Sam walked out. "Hey,"

"Hey Freddie," Carly replied.

"Who's not happy to see 'Mama'?" Sam asked.

"So anyway," Carly diverted the conversation, "Sam and I were about to go see a movie, wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure. My mom isn't expecting me home until 10:30. What are we gonna see?"

"We were thinking the new Boogie Bear movie." Carly informed.

"Oh right, Boogie Bear on Broadway. Hey, I heard Megan Fox is in it..." but unfortunately, no one besides me cared about Megan Fox. Carly and Sam took Carly's car and I took mine. They were planning to go to Build-a-Bra afterwards. The movie was absolutely Terrible.

_Sam's POV_

In my opinion, that was one of the worst movies ever. Besides "The First Kiss". I decided to bail on mine and Carly's Build-a-Bra date. Because now was the moment I was definitely going to make a move. After Carly left the theater, it was just me and Freddie.

"So listen," I said as we walked to his car, "I have to talk to you."

"About?" he sounded interested.

"I met this boy in the park today. He got me really P.O.'ed. Well anyway... I realized I had a crush on someone... My meetinng him really put things into perspective for me. I realized I don't want a jerk-face like him. I want someone like... Well..." _Sam! Stop beading around the bush! Just say it!_ "Okay... here goes... everything, I like you. Like _Liiike_ you..." It felt really good to get it off my chest. Then, out of no where, Freddie kissed me.

**Ohmygosh! Can you spell CLIFFHANGER? please read and review! i have big plans for this story but I can't do it without the support of fans! thanx guys! and most oall, I'd like to thank one special viewer for like the most feedback. nisha80. you're the one who made my feel like a great writer... Thankyou! Everyone else is much thanked. And like I'm always gonna say, REVIEWS ROCK! Thankyou!**


	4. Where's Sam?

**So first off... I love to see the reviews and alerts! It just makes me feel appreciated! And yes, there is much need to thank every one of you who love this story... believe me, I didn't expect my first story to be this good. I mean, there are stories that are more-reviewed than mine but, I still think this is a good start! So... Thanks to kwh5953, shana852963, and nisha8o for reviews, and MissSeddie for a story alert! So here goes Chapter 4.**

iCARLY IS NOT MINE! Thankyou.

**Chapter 4: Where's Sam?**

_Sam's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock... Yes, I had set my alarm clock to wake up at a certain time, 5:30 am, before Carly, Freddie, Spencer, all the people I know and love could catch me... Anyway, I left a note on my bed, I got up, and grabbed my bag. I walked outside to my 2008 Honda Civic and unlocked to door. I put my duffel in the passenger side. I got in and started driving.

_Freddie's POV_

My mom made me get up this morning at 7:30 again. I knew that Carly usually gets up around 6-ish so I went straight over there.

"Hey, Freddie." she greeted lazily.

"Hey." I greeted.

"So, what happened between you and Sam after I left?" Carly asked.

"Nothing..." I said, trying to sound like 'well OBVIOUSLY nothing happened'.

"Come on Freddie, you and I both know that Sam would rather go to Build-a-Bra than get a ride home from you. And after you guys kissed twice already and tried to keep it from me, we made a deal that there would be no more secrets between us, so wuzzgoin on?" Carly badgered.

"Okay fine," I agreed, She told me that she '_liiiiike_ liked me'. And then I kissed her." I admitted.

"Ohmygosh!" Carly exclaimed, sounding happy, "So does this mean you _liiiiike_ like her too?"

"No," I said, "This means I love her."

_Sam's POV_

I drove along the highway. I really wasn't sure where I was going, or when I'd be back. I just needed to get away for a while. I kept driving for the better part of 400 miles. When I started to get hungry, it was about noon. I decided to pull into the parking lot of a stupid little motel. That's when I realized I was in Idaho. I jumped out and grabbed my bag. I walked inside to the dude behind the counter.

"Hi, I'd like to rent a room." I said, sounding irritated.

"You got a reservation?" asked the guy.

"No, I don't. Got any vacancies?" I asked, still irritated from the long drive.

"'s at noon. Here's the room key. 128."

"Thanks." with that I walked away to my room then out to get some lunch.

_Freddie's POV_

Carly and I just sat on the couch and watrched tv until lunch time.

"Hey, wanna go to the Groovy Smoothy for some lunch?" I asked

"Sure. And wait, where's Sam? Did she say anything to you yesterday about going somewhere?"

"No... Maybe we should call her... Here," I got out my cell phone and dialed her number. it rang, rang, rang, rang, and rang and no one answered., "No answer." I said.

"Let's go over her house." Carly declared.

We headed over to Sam's house and her mom answered the door. "Friends of Sam, Hello." greeted Pam, "Come in, I guess."

The house smelled damp and musty. "Is Sam here?" I asked.

"Naw... the kid left this morning I guess. 'thought she was with you." Pam replied.

"Ok... well, nice seeing you Ms. Puckett. Bye." I said. We exited Sam's house. When we closed the door behind us, I turned to carly and said. "I have to go find her."

**Alright... disappointing? short? bad? Please read and reiew! REVIEWS ROCK! Thankyou.**


	5. Author's Note

**A.N.**

**SORRY FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I HAD TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP. ONE, THEY HAVEN'T DISCOVERED THE NOTE THAT SAM LEFT... YET. SECOND, I PROBABLY WIN'T BE UPDATING THAT OFTEN BECUASE I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER SEDDIE STORY AND I'LL BE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL. SORRY :C BUT I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I TRY TO EVERY-SO-OFTEN! JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW! I SHOULD HAVE THE NEWEST STORY UP LATER! OKAY! THANKYOU.**


	6. iFound You

**I TOTALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY OF UPDATE! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY! SORRY AGAIN! I'd like to thank all of you who deeply enjoy this story, whether you feedback or not. Thankyou! And fyi in the last chapter: the hotel guy said to sam "Checkout's at noon." But apparently my computer spazzed and it came out as "'s at noon" sorry for anyy confusion! :)**

iDon't own iCarly! Thankyou.

**Chapter 5: There You are!**

_Freddie's POV_

I really didn't know where to start my search for Sam. I slept for 12 hours so I could be ready drive for a while... If I had to. then I remembered that pear-pod password tracker thing. Sam's password was "iloveham". I typed it in and it tracked her phone. it said she was in Boundary County, Idaho in some sleezy motel or something. So i went down there.

"Hi, I'd like to know what room-" I was talking to the sleeping hotel dude behind the counter. I then decided to take it upon myself to find Sam's room in the computer. Just as I found it, the man stirred and began to awken. I froze like a deer in headlights and ran. When I go to Sam's door, I knocked and no one answered. Knowing her, I then said "Room service." in a deeper voice. In a matter of seconds, the door flew open with a hungry Sam in the doorway.

"Ugh." She whined, "Why'd you havta find me? I was perfectly content being missing!"

"Sam, come home." I pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Why'd you run?"

"I asked first."

"But I can't answer until I know why."

"Well, things hsave been rapidly developing betweem you and me... Bottom line, I needed to clear my head."

"Sam, what's going through your head right now?"

"What are you? A therapist or something?"

"Tell me please." We finally walked into the hotel room and sat on her bed.

"I'm confused." she began. She took a deap breath and started talking again, "I'm not sure how i feel about this whole relationship thing... you know, you and me."

"Sam, I love you. I think you're perfect and beautiful." Then I leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, that fixes thing a little." she said with a goofy yet ADORABLE smile.

We talked for a while, then went out to dinner. It started to get late. "Sam, what do you say we spend one more night at the hotel together then tomorrow we check out and leave? Its getting late."

"Ok." She agreed. We got dinner at a near-by diner that we-or Sam, at least-isn't alowed to go back to. She threatened a waiter and smacked a hostess. We went back to the hotel. The room was small. There was one queen bed, a tv, and a little table with one folding chair... and a toilet-not a bathroom-a toilet... Eww.

"You wanna watch some tv before we go to bed?" I asked.

"Sure." Sam said. I sat down on the one bed and tured on the little tv. i extended my arm and when Sam layed on top of it, i wrapped it around her. My hand lay on her stomach, moving with every breath she took. I was comfortable this way... It felt right. We finally settled on Celebrities Underwater, whatching Jennifer Aniston and David Beckham try to beat each other in a race underwater. I passed out before David Beckham passed out. Sam was awake long enough to see Jennifer Aniston be triumphant. We slept for a few hours. But then at like 5:30 am, I felt Sam get up and that woke me up... slightly. "Wha er yoo doin?" I asked groggily.

"Go to sleep, Fredward." she ordered. I wanted to see where she was going, but my willpower wasn't strong enough frrom keeping my eyelids from weighing a ton each. I woke up at around 10:30, noticeing that all of Sam's stuff was gone. There was a note on the hotel door. It read:

_Fredweird,_

_This is where I break the news... I'm on the move again. If you go to my house and look in my bedroom, you'll find a note on my bed, if you havn't found it already... It Explains eeverything (we talked about last night) more thuroughly._

_Sorry._

_Sam_

At that point, I just couldn't wait to leave that hotel, to find the note that Sam had left back home... Then I would look for her again. I dragged myself to the front desk, to see no one there. I had come to find out checkout time and noticed the sign on the desk that said 'Checkout: Noon' I decided to pack up my stuff, then go get some food, then check Sam out of the hotel. At noon, I came back to fimd a dude at the desk and no line. I ran right up and said, "I'm checking out."

"Name," a raspy voice replied.

"Sam Puckett."

"Yeah. Ok, get your bags, get out now."

I did as i was told and left. I drove to Sam's house. I knocked on the frint door, hoping to find her there, but instead, a strange man opened the door when i knocked. I pushed past him and ran up tp Sam's bedroom and looked on her bed. Sure enough, there was a note. It read:

_Dear Whoever Cares,_

_Im running away... I don't know where I'm going, when I'll be back, or what I'll be doing. I know that I need to clear my head. Try to restrain yourself from coming to find me._

_Later,_

_Sam_

**So thats this chapter for ya! I hope you like it! REVIEW PLZ! Thankyou!**


	7. She Keeps Running Away

**Hey! Ohmigosh I just realized that it's been 2 or 3 months since I updated! I'm sorry! I was working on my other fic that I just completed! Yay me! So now I have a lot of time for this story and after I finish this one, which won't be far away, I'll start a new one that I already have planned out. I won't get into the details of that because I want to focus in this... thanks bye!**

**Me: Hey guess what, I met Dan Schneider today! He thought I was so funny that he gave me iCarly!**

**You: Did that really happen?**

**Me: Yah! And there was a panda there too! And after Dan gave me the show, the panda started—no, wait, maybe this was a dream... **

**You: Well, I was gonna say...**

**Chapter 6: She Keeps Running Away, Even From the Good Things.**

_Carly's POV:_

My apartment was dull and empty. No excitement, no Sam, laying on my couch, eating my ham, no Freddie, typing on my monitor, bumping up the 8-giggle-whatever-server... Not even Spencer was home. He had to go to the museum to try and get "Bottle-Bot" up on display for real. Then he was going to the junkyard to get stuff to make a "lady-friend" for " Squirrel-Cam". Then, just as I was about to go upstairs and take a nap, due to my depressing day, Freddie barged in, holding his Pear-Pad, 2 little slips of paper, a backpack, and his phone.

"Carly! Carly!" He stammered

"Freddie, calm down, I'm right here! What, did your mom get stolen or something?" I kidded.

"Don't try to cheer me up," he said as he took a seat on my couch, placing the 2 papers on my lap, "read them," he demanded, referring to the papers. I read them carefully.

"Oh my God!" I blurted, surprised, "We have to find her!"

"Leave it to me."

"Are you sure, Freddie?"

"I found her once, I can find her again. I gotta go."

"Bye. Text me when you find her." He left. I was once again alone – which, consequently, led to my nap.

_Freddie's POV:_

Password tracker to the rescue once again! This time, it lead me to... a log cabin in Mt. Baker National Forest? _Alright, I could handle this... but why there? Anyways, I can't focus on that now; I have a hike of a drive to get to Mt. Baker National Forest. _I thought to myself as I cruised down the carless highway.

I made good time getting there. When I pulled up to the coordinates provided by my phone, I pulled up in front of a dingy little log cabin. I got out of my car, cupped my hands and yelled out, "Sam! Sam! Are you here, Sam? Sam! Samantha Puckett! Come out if you can hear me!"

When there wasn't an answer to be heard, I darted to the door and kicked it down with one blow to the handle. The first thing I saw was Sam, lying on a couch, eyes closed. I was nervous to touch her, because if she was... _dead_... then that'd be gross. But, if she was living, then she'd brain me with her locket... _Wait,_ I realized, _I got her that locket for her birthday. It has that picture in it from when we were 6 and she was laughing at me because she dumped sand on my head from the sandbox. I was pouting._

I decided to walk up to her. I shook her a bit and tapped her. It wasn't until I screamed "SAM!" that she jumped up from her sleep with a devilish... battle call, I suppose... with agony that was engulfed in flames of terror.

"FREDDIE?" she screamed at me with a mix of ferocity and shock.

"SAM! Stop running away. Please." I begged.

"No... I told you not to find me. I need to clear my head..._ Alooooooooooooooone."_

"Clear out what?" I asked.

"Ugh, you sped!" **(A/N: For those of you who are unaware, sped is a combination of "****Sp****ecial ****Ed****ucation" Sp+Ed= Sped)** "We talked about this in Idaho!"

"Barely! Sam, come on, I need to know. Please. There was an awkward silence. Soon, Sam kissed me. I went along and kissed her back. We kissed for 8 minutes until we fell asleep. It was 7:30 pm when I woke up. So, I picked Sam up bridal-style, and carried her to the nearest bedroom, in which we shared for that night. Before I closed my eyes again, I texted Carly, _'I found her.' _I hit send and fell asleep again.

(A/N: I know, its short and possibly disappointing. And what's even more disappointing is that this is the second to last chapter... D: )


End file.
